dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution
"I'm proud of who I am, and I want others to be proud of who they are too." ' ' Biographical Information Full Name: Lucas Shepard Alias: Revolution In-Game Alias: REVOLUTI0N Gender: Male D.O.B: 8/13/1999 Nationality: American Skin Color: White Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Grayish Blue (Emissive when using powers) Height: 5'10 Weight: 169 Pounds Residence: Metropolis, Formerly California Affiliation: Justice League of America Power: Quantum Mentor(s): Captain Atom Weapon Style: Hand Blast and Brawling Background Information Doctors Jonathan and Amelia Shepard were some of the best government scientists our country had to offer, and what they were working on was something that only a select few Knew about. They, along with several other government scientists, were working to combine Human and Alien technology to create a generator that would utilize Quantum Energy as a new energy source, and if they were successful, they would advance Mankind several centuries. January 4th, 1999 was the day when the generator was finally ready for testing. All of the gathered scientists were hopeful, ready to launch Mankind into a new age, but something went wrong. No one knows what happened. Was it an accident? Sabotage? All that they did know was that it happened. An explosion 12 scientists died that day, while 7 survived. John and Amelia were part of the lucky 7. While being examined by medical professionals just hours after the accident, it was discovered that Amelia was 2 weeks pregnant. Realizing that the generator could of cost them their lives as well as the life of their unborn child, Jonathan and Amelia agreed that they should retire (Which was difficult. When you're the best at what you do, your employers are reluctant to let you go). As the Shepards awaited their child's arrival, they began to worry for it's safety and hope that the explosion didn't affect it's health. 8 months later, their fears were put to rest when Amelia gave birth to bouncing baby boy, who they named Lucas. Lucas Shepard grew up with a normal childhood, and while he wasn't as intellectually gifted as his parents, he was extremely clever and took advantage of every opportunity he saw (Often getting into trouble). Lucas' powers wouldn't manifest for another 16 ears. It started out as a normal summer day. Lucas was having breakfast with his parents when he started to feel sick. He started kneeling over in pain. His brain was hurting and his blood was burning. When his parents tried to help him up, he accidentally blasted them back, and what they saw scared them. Lucas' eyes were glowing and his hands were emitting blue energy. Horrified at what he had done, Lucas accidentally-on-purpose used his new found powers to teleport to his favorite hangout, a sewer he and some friends pimped out. After several hours of cooling off and making sure he at least looked normal, Lucas returned to his home and apologized to his parents for hurting them and fleeing. Jonathan and Ameila would spend the next month testing Lucas' new powers and gathering as much information as possible. The entire Shepard family would eventually agree that it would be best if Lucas kept his powers a secret, for fear of the government finding out. Over the next couple of months Lucas would learn to embrace his new powers and would use them extensively, with one of his favorite pastimes being flying through the night sky. Eventually, Lucas would travel to Metropolis to take part in the war against Brainiac. During a fierce battle, one of Brainiac's drones mistook Lucas, now going by the name Revolution, for one of the exobyte heroes and was subsequently captured. Revolution would later escape Brainiac's ship with the aid of Oracle, and under the instruction of one Captain Atom, would become a powerful hero and a deadly foe. Powers and Abilities Quantum Infused Physiology: Thanks to the generator explosion, Revolution became tied to the Quantum Field, which grants him most, if not all, of Captain Atom's abilities. : Flight: Revolution is able to alter the gravity around himself to make himself lighter, thus enabling flight. : Teleportation: Revolution is able to fold Space-Time, thus he is able to teleport if he's in a hurry. : Energy Manipulation and Absorbtion: 'Revolution is able to both manipulate and absorb energy. One of the most common uses of this energy is using them for Hand Blasts, though he can use more complicated techniques if he is facing a powerful enemy. : : : : :'Superhuman Strength: '''Revolution's Quantum physiology allows him to increase his strength to immense levels. : : : : : : : : ''' : Quantum Field Manipulation: '''At his most powerful, Revolution can take full control of the Quantum Field and alter both the universe and reality. : ''' : : 'Weaknesses' Unfortunately, Revolution does not have Captain Atom's Dilustel armor, which makes the good captain invulnerable to both physical and energy attacks. While Revolution is just as powerful as Captain Atom, he is still flesh and blood, thus susceptible to damage and can be hurt (and killed) with enough force or just a lucky shot. Trivia *Due to their close (platonic) relationship and similar abilities, the public mistakenly believes that Captain Atom and Revolution are Father and Son, respectively. This confuses Atom and amuses Revolution. *When they first met, Superboy mistook Revolution for a villain and attacked him. While the mistake was cleared up rather quickly, the two of them still don't like each other and will instigate a fight every chance they get. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Quantum